


Brokenly Resetting Each Time

by It_is_Rene_Now



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dream and Nightmare (Video Blogging RPF), Dream has Nightmare and DayDream, Dreamon Clay | Dream, Everyone Is Alive, Father-Son Relationship, None of that 3 life bullshit, Possession, Regret, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, because this man supresses his emotions lowkey, but - Freeform, except dreamon is a culmination of your repressed emotions, ohohoho bet you didn't see that coming, there is no ghostbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Dadza and Dreamson.Also Jschlatt and Wilbur arent dead.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 296





	Brokenly Resetting Each Time

"If you see the boy I used to be," Dream sang quietly, "could you tell him that I'd like to find him." The world was silent, respawn or not Dream hated destruction and death to his friends, reveled in it most of the time though, but... he knew that was impulses the Dreamon had partially given him, fostering his hurt.

The quiet anxiety thrumming at the chance that someone would hear, but it should take a while before everyone gets back respawned, "and if you see the shell that's left of me, could you spare him a little kindness." Dream swung his leg over the cliff of the crater, wondering how bad it would hurt if the small part he was sitting on would break and let him fall.

"Cause I've been high and I've been low." The crackling of fire made the song that much somber, "I've spent a thousand nights alone."

He squeezed his sides, trying to comfort himself, distantly wondering if the flapping of wings was Philza looking for the new spawn point, "Tryna hold on tight..."

Dream sucked in a sob, "Feelings come but they won't go."

"Please won't someone take me home, before I lose my mind," He heard the sound of landing behind him, rubble kicking around with boots, an aggravated pace, probably Philza, angry- justified- at Dream giving Wilbur TnT.

"Am I broken?" Dream whispered in tune, throat sore, the rawness in his words making Philza paused.

"Am I flawed?" 

"Do I deserve a shred of words, or am I just another..." Dream let out a choked cough, he would probably die from smoke inhalation.

"Fake, fucked up lost cause." Dream felt wings wrap around him to bring him away from the edge, brought into a hesitant hug.

"And am I human?" Dream summoned Nightmare, his Dreamon who floated in front of the two, grinning madly at Dream's pain, Philza angled Dream away defensively.

"Or am I something else?"

"Cause I'm so scared, and there's no one there..." Dream choked on another breath, the inhalation of smoke hurting him slowly.

"To save me from the Nightmare.." Dream placed his hand against Nightmares claws, "That I call myself."

"I've tried everything and anything." He says hoarsely, looking at the culmination of his repressed anger and hate, the selfishness and envy he shoved down.

Dream nodded at Nightmare who dug its claws into his knuckles, Phil grabbing his outstretched hands and bringing Dream tighter into the winged embrace. 

It felt... strangely comforting in a way that he hadn't felt in... forever. 

"'But nothing seems to work quite like it should," Dream's sensitive ears catch more rubble shifting, probably the others returning from wherever they respawned.

Dream slumped against the warm body, ears latching onto the heartbeat, "Between the madness and the apathy," Dream pointed at Nightmare and then Himself respectively, Philza quietly pressed his lips against his soot full hair, "Seems there's nothing left inside of me that's good," 

"No..." Phil whispered, shaking his head slightly, he could hear the choked noises of the others behind him at the sight of the Dreamon and Dream. 

"'Cause I've been high and I've been low..." Dream begun the lines again, before gently being shushed, he pursed his lips.

Dream felt the presence of the others as he is picked up, the others looking shocked at him, Bad was openly crying, Sapnap looking dangerously close to crying for him, watery eyes looked at his own dull ones.

Dream shifted in Phil's hold, wobbling over to the others and collapsing into their embrace for the last time of this world. 

The stump of his missing leg barely allowing him to do so.

"Reset..." Dream whispered.

**[Are you sure you're done with Loop #73?]**

**[Yes] <-**

**[No]**

**...**

**[Loading new loop... Better Luck this time.]**

**Author's Note:**

> *me halfway through this*
> 
> **Thinking up the ending...**
> 
> my angst brain being like: _OHOHOHO XALI YOU SEE WHAT WE COULD DO WITH THIS?_
> 
> so I took it and ran with it.\
> 
> This AU is the MCYT reacts AU.


End file.
